


Quatro vezes que ninguém notou e uma vez que alguém notou

by LadyDragonsbane



Series: Sugar and Spice Bingo portuguese version [6]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Idiots in Love, Jaskier has a twin brother, Jaskier's father is a jerk, Lambert and Eskel try to be sneaky, M/M, Priscilla and Essi are Jaskier's sisters, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Roach is a clever girl, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Sick Jaskier | Dandelion, mention of vomiting
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 05:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDragonsbane/pseuds/LadyDragonsbane
Summary: Jaskier e Geralt estavam compartilhando roupas um do outro há algum tempo, ninguém percebeu?
Relationships: Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Sugar and Spice Bingo portuguese version [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210463
Kudos: 4





	Quatro vezes que ninguém notou e uma vez que alguém notou

**Author's Note:**

> Oláa
> 
> Esta é a versão em português da minha fic "Four Times No One Noticed and One Time Someone Did", que pode ser encontrada aqui:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863758
> 
> Obrigado a minha linda e maravilhosa beta e melhor amiga Juh XD
> 
> Escrito para o Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo ( https://sugar-and-spice-witcher-bingo.tumblr.com/ )
> 
> Prompt: Compartilhando Roupas.

_**1 - Pousada encharcada, camisa roubada!** _

— Eu avisei - Jaskier lhe lembra. 

Geralt está parado no meio do único quarto que resta na pousada, não é nem digno de ser chamado disso, há apenas uma cama pequena e uma janela, não há espaço para um banho e nem mesmo uma lareira; o local está quase tão úmido como se estivesse lá fora; dois baldes pegando a pequena cachoeira que pinga do teto.

Mas o tempo não mudou de uma hora para a outra, estava ameaçando chover a pelo menos dois dias, mas Geralt havia insistido que não precisavam parar em uma pousada, que poderiam se manter na estrada e conseguir abrigo em alguma caverna.

Jaskier tinha protestado veementemente sobre isso, apontando como estavam em uma região que mal abrigava árvores quanto mais cavernas; ele havia reclamado sobre o alaúde se molhando, sobre suas sedas estragando e finalmente sobre o feno e a aveia de Roach sendo perdido; só então Geralt tomou o caminho para a vila mais próxima.

É claro que foram pegos pela chuva na metade do caminho.

— Vou descer para tocar em troca de nosso quarto maravilhoso e da cerveja mijada que tomamos antes de subir - Jaskier ia dizendo enquanto saia de suas roupas encharcadas.

Geralt as pegou e colocou esticadas na única cadeira disponível; ele ainda tinha roupas secas mas duvidava que alguma coisa na mochila do Bardo tivesse se salvado.

— Vou trazer alguma coisa para comermos depois - Prometeu se virando para olha-lo — Você devia dormir um pouco, aquele maldito vampiro quase arrancou sua garganta!

— Fleder - Geralt corrigiu automaticamente — Estou bem - Geralt resmungou, indo sentar na cama estreita — Vou dormir no chão.

— Melitele me acalme se eu entrar aqui e ver sua bunda nas poças de água desse armário de vassouras! - Jaskier praticamente gritou — Deite-se seu grande Witcher rabugento!

Geralt faria o que ele disse, não porque concordasse, mas porque sua cabeça parecia amplificar ainda mais a voz já alta de Jaskier.

Sua armadura estava devidamente acomodada ao lado de sua mochila, no único canto seco que o quarto possuía, Jaskier jogou uma camisa seca para ele e antes mesmo que percebesse o Bardo estava a sua frente verificando as bandagens.

— Bom, estão secas, durma um pouco Geralt - Pediu num tom gentil, empurrando seu ombro de leve.

Geralt se deitou e deixou que o som dos passos do Bardo, e depois seu canto lá embaixo, o embalassem para uma meditação.

As roupas de Jaskier estavam todas encharcadas, por sorte a filha da estalajadeira se ofereceu para secá-las na lareira de seu quarto por apenas algumas moedas.

Ele pegou a camisa preta que Geralt estava usando por baixo da armadura, estava apenas levemente úmida, e se ele se sentisse seguro com o cheiro forte de Geralt o abraçando, ninguém precisava saber.

Se as pessoas estranham ver um bardo vestido de preto, nenhuma delas diz nada, cantando e dançando com o máximo de entusiasmo que uma pousada lotada em um dia de chuva conseguiria.

Quando ele termina seu set há uma bandeja com duas tigelas de ensopado e canecas de cerveja para ele e Geralt, e uma de suas camisas de dormir seca ao lado dela.

Se Geralt sente o cheiro de Jaskier preso a sua camisa depois, deve ser apenas porque eles dormiram espremidos na cama estreita.

__________________ ## __________________ 

_**2 - O banquete de aniversário da Duquessa Não Faço Idéia de Quem Seja.** _

— Não!

— Mas Geralt, você concordou em ir! - Jaskier protestou imediatamente.

— Não.

Jaskier colocou as duas mãos na cintura, um gesto que deixou Geralt alerta, geralmente era algo que antecedia uma palestra, e realmente foi.

Ele falou por pelo menos meia hora, enquanto terminava de cuidar dos cabelos de Geralt e os finalizava com uma trança solta.

— Você está pronto para sair da água e se vestir para o banquete?

— Sim Jaskier - Geralt concordou de má vontade.

Odiava ter que ir para o tribunal com o Bardo, era verdade que comia muito melhor do que em qualquer pousada em que já tivesse posto os pés, e também tinha as melhores bebidas e quartos, mas nobres sempre eram problema.

— Aqui meu querido Witcher - Jaskier disse lhe passando algumas roupas dobradas.

Era uma calça preta que tinha quase certeza de ser sua, apesar do cheiro de Jaskier no tecido, uma camisa de um tom de azul cobalto e um gibão no mesmo tom com botões prateados.

Ele se vestiu rapidamente, enquanto observava Jaskier mexer no cabelo até deixá-lo despenteado de um jeito que parecia perfeitamente natural.

— Não coça - Geralt comentou tocando o tecido em seu peito.

— Claro que não - Jaskier concordou sorrindo.

— Roupa nova coça - Geralt completou enquanto se virava para guardar uma adaga na bota.

— Sim, essas não são roupas novas - Jaskier afirmou antes de pegar o alaúde e uma bolsa com coisas para a noite — Pronto? Vamos, não podemos deixar a amável Duquessa esperando!

— Duquessa não faço idéia de quem seja - Geralt resmunga ainda puxando o tecido no peito.

— Isso foi extremamente rude de sua parte - Jaskier começou o sermão — A pobre Duquessa não tem culpa de ter tido a má sorte de se casar com um nobre de posição tão afastada!

— Hum.

— Nada de "hum" para mim! Essa atitude vai mudar depois que você tiver uma suculenta coxa de faisão no prato, ou mesmo um peixe assado na manteiga de especiarias! Eu mataria por um desses agora - Comentou enquanto caminhavam — E um colchão macio! Nada dessa espelunca onde estamos dormindo!

A Duquessa era uma mulher simples pelo que Geralt pode perceber, ela cheirava a felicidade quando Jaskier se apresentou formalmente a ela e o marido, ambos pareciam muito felizes com o Bardo.

Nenhum convidado pareceu realmente ofendido por sua presença, e ele tinha certeza de que uma das criadas da Duquessa iria com ele se pedisse.

— Estou me divertindo muito hoje! - Jaskier disse se jogando ao lado dele na mesa, imediatamente roubando a cerveja de Geralt.

— Pegue a sua.

— Besteira, a bebida está sendo servida do outro lado da mesa ainda - Reclamou colocando a caneca longe do alcance do Witcher.

— Ladrão - Geralt resmungou, empurrando um prato na direção dele — Coma um pouco.

Se Jaskier reparou que havia uma coxa de faisão e peixe assado em manteiga de especiarias ele não disse nada, gemendo dramaticamente antes de pegar pequenas mordidas.

— Obrigado meu querido Witcher, mas tenho uma festa para animar ainda!

Ele voltou para seu lugar entre a banda, cantando e dançando até que estivesse tarde o suficiente para parar.

Duas bandejas cheias de comida habilmente preparada foram levadas para o quarto que o Bardo havia conquistado, a hora muito tardia para que comessem no salão.

Se Geralt repara que Jaskier está usando a camisa azul cobalto por baixo de seu gibão no dia seguinte, ele nunca fala.

__________________ ## __________________ 

_**3 - Lettenhove ohh Lettenhove** _

— Não precisamos passar por essa cidade - Jaskier afirma de forma veemente.

— É o caminho mais rápido, nos poupa pelo menos uma semana - Geralt rebate imediatamente, fazendo Roach parar — Você fodeu alguém importante aqui?

— Pode-se dizer que sim - Jaskier desconversa — Por favor Geralt.

— Não temos outra escolha - Geralt rebate ainda sem avançar — Eu posso te proteger do que for - Afirmou certo disso.

— Bem, não diga que eu não avisei, mas por favor desmonte e ande ao meu lado.

Geralt não entende porquê mas desmonta, levando Roach pelas rédeas.

Não demora muito para as pessoas os verem e começarem a cochichar, sussurros mal camuflados de Visconde, Witcher e outras coisas que ele não entende.

Geralt os leva para fora da estrada principal, pondo a mão no ombro de Jaskier de maneira firme.

— Que porra está acontecendo aqui?

— Veja bem… Julian Alfred Pankratz é na verdade o futuro Visconde de Lettenhove.

— Porra! - Geralt diz com veemência.

— Sim, eu concordo… Podemos tentar ser o mais rápidos o possível?

— Certo - Geralt concorda.

Ele tira a capa pesada e acolchoada que está vestindo e a coloca sobre Jaskier, acertando as amarras na gola antes de assentir, o capuz cobrindo a maioria do rosto dele.

Eles estão quase passando da metade da cidade quando alguns guardas armados os cercam.

— Parem — O de aparência mais velha manda — O que um Witcher faz tentando passar despercebido por nossa cidade? - Pergunta de modo seco.

— Apenas pegando um atalho, não queremos nenhum mal, estamos saindo - Geralt responde num tom firme, o corpo quase todo na frente de Jaskier.

— O Visconde mandou que nós fizéssemos uma escolta até ele, você vai colaborar Witcher?

— Por favor Edmund - Jaskier pede abaixando o capuz e se pondo a frente de Geralt — Diga a ele que já estávamos fora do seu alcance.

O homem parece surpreso, ele cheira surpreso e ao mesmo tempo feliz para Geralt.

— Sinto muito mestre Julian, há mais da guarda na fronteira, ambos seríamos punidos por isso, você sabe… - Edmund o chefe da guarda o avisa de modo pesaroso.

— Tudo bem, parece que vamos conhecer meu pai Geralt - Jaskier diz num tom que tenta soar animado.

— Hum.

Mas Geralt pode sentir a ansiedade vindo dele em ondas, junto a um misto de medo e vergonha que envolve seu cheiro de um jeito que Geralt odeia.

— Eu os trouxe assim como ordenado senhor - Edmund diz entrando na sala a frente deles.

A casa onde estão é uma verdadeira mansão, inúmeros quadros e vasos espalhados por onde passam, cortinas que parecem ser feitas dos mesmos materiais caros que as roupas de apresentação que Jaskier usa.

Geralt consegue vislumbrar pequenos pedaços de Jaskier nas pinturas, assim como a figura de uma mulher de cabelos castanhos e doces olhos azuis, além de Jaskier há mais três crianças, duas meninas mais novas e um menino que parece ter a idade do Bardo.

— O bom filho à casa torna não é mesmo Julian? — O homem sentado na cabeceira da mesa diz de modo seco.

Geralt desgosta dele imediatamente assim que vê como o corpo de Jaskier se endireita e quase vacila; ele deixa que seu ombro roce na capa, deixando Jaskier saber que ele estava ali.

— Bem, apenas uma visita rápida meu pai - Jaskier concorda fazendo uma mesura — Não queremos ocupar seu precioso tempo, retomaremos nossa viagem imediatamente - Garante fazendo menção de se virar.

— Não tão rápido garoto! Onde estão seus modos afinal? - O homem pergunta em um tom cortante — E você Witcher, deve ser o Lobo Branco sobre o qual meu filho vem enchendo as tabernas de sua tagarelice.

Jaskier crava os dedos no tecido, querendo que o peso dele o ajude a se aterrar, ele quer grudar no braço de Geralt e o arrastar para longe dali, mas só pode observar impotente.

— Sou Geralt de Rívia, senhor Visconde - Geralt diz em voz alta, em um tom que com certeza sobrepujava o do Visconde — A música de Jaskier viaja por todo continente, sua presença é requisitada em praticamente todo tribunal, ele é o Bardo preferido da própria Rainha Calanthe - Geralt termina fazendo uma meia mesura.

Jaskier não sabe o que dizer, nunca viu Geralt tão eloquente daquela maneira, e irritando seu pai sem medo algum.

Geralt olha de canto para Jaskier, seu bardo cheira feliz agora, então estava fazendo tudo certo.

— Jaskier… - O Visconde praticamente cospe.

— Jaskier! - Uma garota que mal parece ter quinze anos grita enquanto corre para ele.

— Priscilla! - Jaskier responde abrindo os braços para ela.

— Ela disse Jaskier? - Uma voz masculina pergunta do lado de fora da porta — Essi! Venha aqui, Jaskier está em casa!

Logo Geralt vê seu Bardo quase ser engolido pelos três pares de braços que o circulam, ele quer nadar no cheiro de felicidade e amor que ele emana agora.

— Vocês ficarão para o jantar e poderão ir embora amanhã — O Visconde declara se levantando — Até lá espero que meus filhos tenham deixado de se comportar como crianças.

— Sim pai — Os quatro dizem em uníssono.

Depois disso Geralt se vê puxado pela mão por Jaskier, enquanto seus irmãos o levam até o quarto mais afastado da casa.

— Nós não deixamos o pai se livrar de nada — Essi a irmã menor conta ao abrir a porta.

O quarto parece gritar Jaskier, há tecidos coloridos pendurados no dossel da cama, almofadas que parecem mais macias que um toque de penas, uma grande banheira de garras de prata perto da lareira e uma imensidão de livros e roupas.

— Geralt - Jaskier diz assim que fecha a porta atrás de si — Permita-me apresentar minha família, Essi minha irmã mais nova, Priscila a mais velha e meu irmão gêmeo Jacques - Diz tocando o ombro de cada um com ternura.

— Gêmeo? - Geralt repete — Melitele tenha piedade - Diz de modo verdadeiro.

Jacques cai na gargalhada enquanto Jaskier parece indignado.

— Sei que não nos parecemos senhor - Jacques que tinha cabelos loiros e olhos esverdeados diz de modo divertido — E posso garantir que Jaskier é o pior de nós, ele é o mais velho também - Continua com um sorriso zombeteiro.

— Não um senhor - Geralt rebate sem jeito.

Os três os enchem de perguntas depois disso, todos espalhados nas almofadas que Jaskier jogou no chão, o próprio Bardo está quase espalhado ao lado de Geralt.

Eles tomam banho antes do jantar, que transcorreu sem uma única palavra sendo falada além do "Sentem" que o Visconde havia dito.

— Você deveria se lembrar do lugar que deve ocupar Julian — O Visconde diz assim que os pratos são retirados — Lettenhove precisa de um sucessor.

— E você tem o melhor deles em Jacques meu pai - Jaskier rebate sem vontade.

— Você não espera terminar seus dias se arrastando por uma estrada lamacenta não é? - O homem rebate de modo feroz.

— Eu tenho um emprego garantido em Oxenfurt, e um teto para onde voltar.

— Oxenfurt vai te jogar para fora quando você não puder mais descer as escadas para gritar seus desatinos.

Jaskier parece ter sido atingido no rosto, Geralt deixa que sua coxa encoste na dele debaixo da mesa antes de se virar para o Visconde.

— Jaskier tem um santuário garantido na fortaleza dos Lobos, Kaer Morhen, ele é um amigo dos bruxos e nunca estará sozinho enquanto um de nós viver - Declarou num tom firme.

— Se me permite meu pai - Jaskier começa num tom mais controlado — Vamos nos retirar, sairemos antes do amanhecer então perdoe-nos se não nos vermos novamente — Irmãs, irmão - Diz acenando antes de se levantar.

Jaskier nunca esqueceria a cara do pai do outro lado da mesa.

— Jaskier eu...

— Isso foi maravilhoso!

— O que? - Geralt pergunta sem entender.

— Eu nunca vi aquela cara nele! Ninguém nunca o enfrentou além da minha mãe! Estou tão contente que você está aqui comigo! - Reitera o puxando para um abraço apertado — Agora, prepare-se para dormir enquanto poupo meu querido pai de alguns dos meus antigos pertences!

Jaskier parece ter tomado uma injeção de ânimo, pescando alguns livros das prateleiras enquanto cantarola.

— Não podemos levar tanto peso Jaskier - Geralt o lembra de sua posição à frente da lareira.

— Sim é claro, pretendo vender a maioria desses livros no caminho, e eu estou pegando Pégaso!

— O que é Pégaso?

— O cavalo de Jacques, ele o deu para mim mais cedo, enquanto você tomava banho.

— Hum… Roach não vai gostar.

— Ela é uma garota crescida, tenho certeza de que não vai sentir ciúmes de mim!

Geralt não diria a ele os problemas que ter um cavalo e uma égua viajando juntos trariam, pelo menos não agora enquanto ele selecionava um grande saco de roupas para levar com eles.

Quando eles se deitam lado a lado na cama enorme, Jaskier ainda se encolhe sobre a capa pesada de Geralt e se o Witcher o puxa para seu peito e respira seu cheiro combinado, ninguém precisa saber.

__________________ ## __________________ 

**_4 - No meio do caminho tinha uma pedra. Tinha uma pedra no meio do caminho._ **

— Eu já disse a você - Geralt lhe lembra.

— Eu sei, eu sei! - Jaskier reclama num tom abatido — Olhe por onde anda, fique na estrada e deixe o maldito alaúde longe de problemas - Jaskier recita — Mas realmente Geralt, como eu ia saber que havia uma porra de pedra bem no meio da estrada!

— Você deveria usar seus olhos - Geralt rebate, um meio sorriso em seu rosto.

Jaskier aperta mais os braços em volta de Geralt, não era o ideal dois homens adultos montando na pobre Roach, e nem muito confortável, mas a viagem ainda seria longa e Geralt queria que chegassem logo ao vilarejo.

— Geralt, ainda falta muito?

— Algumas horas.

— Meu pé deveria estar azul?

Depois disso Geralt faz Roach se apressar, é claro que não seria uma simples torção, não com esse bardo.

Por alguma graça do destino, o vilarejo logo fica visível.

Por alguma outra gracinha do destino, eles não tem nenhum mago ou curandeiro, apenas uma velha senhora que lida com ervas.

— Tem certeza disso?

— Eu fiz isso a minha vida toda Witcher, agora deixe o pobre menino comigo e vá fazer coisas de Witcher - A velha mandou de maneira firme, o enxotando com as mãos.

Bom, Geralt teria que respeitar alguém que o enxotava com tanta veemência sem uma gota de medo.

— Estarei de volta ao anoitecer Jaskier - Geralt diz depois de o ajudar a sentar em uma cadeira.

— Claro, lembre-se de comprar uma maçã para Roach, por mim! - Pede, lhe jogando seu saco de moedas.

Quando ele retorna Jaskier está deitado em uma cama estreita, suor cobrindo seu corpo e empapando a camisa de seda; ele parece estar tendo um grande pesadelo.

— O que você fez com ele? - Geralt praticamente rosna para a velha.

— Nada que eu não faria a outro paciente; para colocar o osso no lugar eu tive que dar alguma coisa para ele se acalmar, às vezes faz mal às vezes não, ele vai estar ótimo amanhã - A velha garante dando de ombros.

Geralt paga a velha a contragosto, levando Jaskier por cima do ombro até a pousada onde conseguiu um quarto.

— Ele está bem? - A Estalajadeira pergunta preocupada.

— A velha no limite da cidade - Geralt começa num tom irritado.

— Eu já vi isso - A mulher o interrompe — Metade de nós já sofreu com isso, vou levar lençóis limpos e um balde para o quarto, o pobre homem vai vomitar até as tripas logo - Informou lhe dando as costas.

Geralt assente, ele leva Jaskier para cima e o coloca deitado na cama enquanto vasculha seus alforjes, se o Bardo perdesse mais uma de suas camisas Geralt não ouviria o fim disso.

Jaskier ainda está muito quente, então ele o deixa apenas com suas roupas de baixo; em apenas alguns minutos ele está tremendo.

— Droga Jaskier - Geralt fala sozinho enquanto puxa sua camisa de dormir e a veste no bardo.

Não demora muito para um gemido dolorido deixar a garganta dele e o corpo se projetar para o lado; por sorte a estalajadeira já passou lhe deixar um balde.

Geralt cuida dele durante toda a noite, Jaskier parece delirar, chamando seu nome às vezes como um sussurro, às vezes como se estivesse em pânico.

Quando o dia começa a nascer ele pede por um banho, ambos estão cobertos de suor e vômito; Geralt já esteve coberto de coisa pior, e Jaskier sempre ajudou a se livrar da sujeira depois de uma caçada, é justo que ele faça o mesmo por ele.

Jaskier parece muito mais jovem quando está doente; Geralt o tira de todas as roupas e o coloca com delicadeza na banheira.

O pé desinchou e passou de quase azul a um profundo tom de roxo; pelo menos a velha havia feito um serviço limpo e imobilizado bem o membro.

Ele banha Jaskier rapidamente, lavando os cabelos como ele gostava, usando óleo de lavanda.

Depois disso ele troca os lençóis pelos limpos e coloca o bardo em uma calça preta sua, já que o tecido das roupas do bardo iria se desgastar em contato com a bandagem; e se ele coloca sua própria camisa nele, é apenas porque todas as outras roupas estão sujas.

Geralt toma um banho rápido e tira o pior da sujeira das roupas antes de deixá-las em um outro balde, para que fossem lavadas junto aos lençóis sujos.

Demora mais dois dias para que Jaskier consiga mancar sozinho pelo quarto, o pé longe de qualquer contato com o chão por pelo menos algumas semanas, segundo Geralt.

Se ele se mantém com as roupas de Geralt o tempo todo, eles não falam sobre isso.

__________________ ## __________________ 

**_\+ 1 — Doce lar Kaer Morhen_ **

— Você trouxe o Bardo - Lambert diz assim que Jaskier entra pela porta atrás de Geralt.

— Brilhante como sempre Lambert - Eskel aponta divertido — Hey! - Reclama quando uma noz voa em sua cabeça.

— É um prazer conhecê-los - Jaskier diz verdadeiramente, fazendo uma mesura para Vesemir.

— Igualmente Bardo, suas músicas tornaram o caminho dos meus filhotes um pouco melhor - Vesemir oferece junto a um pequeno sorriso.

— Bem melhor - Lambert murmura.

— Muito melhor - Eskel concorda no mesmo tom.

Vesemir serve duas tigelas com legumes cozidos e carne de veado assada, enquanto Eskel coloca uma caneca de cerveja na frente de Jaskier e depois estende uma garrafa para Geralt.

— O que é isso? - Jaskier pergunta curioso, tentando puxar a garrafa de Geralt.

— Veneno para humanos - Eskel conta num tom divertido — Cerveja quase não faz nada por nós.

Não demora para a sala aquecida deixar Jaskier com calor, e ele retira a capa de Geralt, e depois mais duas camadas que estava usando por baixo, deixando apenas a camisa preta de Geralt.

Nenhum dos dois nota os olhares maliciosos que Eskel e Lambert trocam entre si.

— Geralt, como você não avisou que estava trazendo um convidado, não fizemos nenhum tipo de preparativo - Vesemir avisou quando eles terminaram.

— Não gostaria de ser um incomodo senhor - Jaskier declarou no mesmo instante.

— Apenas Vesemir está bem garoto, e não foi isso que quis dizer - Vesemir rebate num tom bondoso.

— Ele quer dizer que só há o quarto do Lobo Branco - Lambert explica, olhando entre os dois de modo malicioso.

— Não há problemas certo Geralt? - Jaskier pergunta se virando pra ele — Compartilhamos mais camas do que poderia contar desde que estamos viajando juntos.

Eskel não pode deixar de rir, fazendo Lambert o acompanhar e até Vesemir sorri; as pontas das orelhas de Geralt um pouco mais coradas que o normal.

__________________ ## __________________

Jaskier prospera em Kaer Morhen.

Mesmo que ele não possa fazer o trabalho pesado de consertar as paredes ou subir nos telhados, ele ainda pode fazer muito.

Vesemir o vê indo cuidar dos animais antes que possa dizer alguma coisa; ele cuida das galinhas, escova os cavalos e alimenta as cabras de Eskel.

Eskel se derrete ao ouvir Jaskier conversando com sua cabra preferida, a chamando de querida garota num tom amoroso; ele se surpreende também ao ver que Jaskier tomou seu lugar na cozinha, cortando e descascando legumes sob a supervisão de Vesemir.

Lambert quase o agradece quando o Bardo bate de quarto em quarto para pegar roupas para lavar; esta era a tarefa que Lambert mais odiava fazer.

Nenhum deles comenta enquanto vê Jaskier andando de um lado para o outro com as camisas pretas de Geralt, às vezes até com as calças do Witcher.

Mas quando eles veem Geralt saindo do quarto de madrugada com uma camisa vermelha eles não conseguem mais segurar a língua.

— Bela calça Bardo - Lambert diz alguns dias depois, quando Jaskier aparece com as calças de dormir de Geralt.

— Obrigado, descobri alguns pequenos buracos em minhas roupas, se você tem algo pra consertar essa é a hora Lambert! - Jaskier avisa enquanto se serve de um pãozinho.

Lambert está voando pelas escadas logo depois, o riso de Eskel o seguindo.

— Essa camisa não parece combinar muito com suas roupas Jaskier - Eskel aponta em outro dia, quando Jaskier está cortando legumes.

— Então os Witchers tem senso de moda! Na verdade você me parece o único por aqui que parece pensar que alguma cor faria bem a vocês - Jaskier começa a tagarelar balançando a faca que estava usando — Vermelho é uma cor que combina com você querido Eskel - Continua sorrindo.

Se Eskel foge da cozinha com as orelhas pegando fogo, Geralt é o único a ver.

— Onde está Jaskier - Vesemir pergunta durante uma noite.

Estão todos acomodados na frente da lareira, canecas de hidromel e cerveja espalhadas pelo chão entre eles; Lambert está enfiado junto com Eskel em uma espécie de ninho de peles; Vesemir permanece em sua cadeira gasta, olhando o fogo enquanto seus filhotes jogam uma partida de gwent.

— Ele foi pegar alguns cobertores no quarto, disse que ainda estava com frio - Geralt responde do chão.

Estava próximo dos outros dois, sentado em uma enorme almofada que Jaskier havia feito e enchido com a lã das cabras de Eskel, era muito confortável.

— Maldita fortaleza com vento por todos os lados - Jaskier entra reclamando.

— Venha aqui - Geralt manda abrindo os braços; a camisa vermelha ficando completamente visível.

— Você não tem uma camisa vermelha - Lambert atira na mesma hora.

Geralt apenas continua olhando para ele enquanto Jaskier se aproxima e se senta no colo dele, gemendo de modo contente enquanto se contorce procurando a posição ideal, os braços de Geralt se apertando ao redor dele.

— Jaskier também não tem calças pretas - Eskel comenta sorrindo de modo divertido.

— Acontece meus queridos Witchers, que as roupas de Geralt são muito confortáveis e muito mais quentes que as minhas - Jaskier esclarece parecendo se enterrar ainda mais em Geralt.

— E a camisa vermelha é o que? - Lambert pergunta inclinando a cabeça para tentar ver mais.

— É de Jaskier - Geralt responde dando de ombros.

— Melitele nos proteja - Vesemir diz de modo exasperado — Porque vocês não cospem logo?

— Desde quando vocês estão fodendo? - Lambert pergunta imediatamente.

Jaskier cai na gargalhada, e ele pode sentir Geralt sorrindo em sua nuca, Eskel sorri em resposta.

— Desde quando você e Eskel estão? - Jaskier retruca, vendo Lambert olhar horrorizado.

— Vocês são ainda menos sutis - Geralt comente vendo as orelhas de Eskel ficarem vermelhas.

— Agora eu posso finalmente ter paz - Vesemir resmunga tomando um gole de sua bebida.

Os quatro permanecem acomodados, o calor se espalhando por seus corações quando sorrisos suaves são trocados.


End file.
